The Priestess of Harmonia
by Genevieve Lightblade
Summary: Alexandra, born into slavery, suddenly finds herself freed and hurtled into Harmonian High Society when she is chosen by the True Goddess Rune to wield its power. Following the Runes bidding, Alexandra separates herself from her lover, Sasarai and begins a journey to find the boy General that is destined to unite 108 Stars of Destiny against the evil Luca Blight.
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Suikoden. They belong to

Konami. Alexandra and her rune, however, belong to me.

The Priestess of Harmonia

Chapter One

She had known about her heritage, about her birth, for a long time. It was still, however somewhat of a shock to her to hear it from the mouth of her owners.

Alexandra knew that her mother had been a member of the Karayan Clans of the Grasslands that lay right outside of Harmonia. She knew that her mother had been kidnapped as she left Harmonia to return to her clan and raped by a Harmonian official.

Alexandra's mother was never allowed back to her beloved Grasslands. She died in a prison cell as she gave birth to her half Karayan, half Harmonian daughter.

Alexandra knew about all of these things but to hear it spoken of again sent a tearing sensation through her, as if someone were tearing away a part of her that she had never known was there.

"Well?" Alexandra shook herself awake. She had blanked out for a moment. She often did when her owners went off on tantrums about what they were doing for her and et cetera.

"Well what, madam?" Alexandra asked. She was holding a silver platter with tea and delicious looking little sandwiches that she had been serving to the man, woman and girl who sat at a beautifully crafted table.

"Are you not grateful for all that we have done for you?" the woman, Adela, asked. She was a handsome woman, not very beautiful, but striking. Her hair was straw blond and was always worn in a tight chignon at the base of her neck; her eyes (which were a little too close to each other) were an angry gray. Her nose was long and thin her lips were always pursed making them appear thinner than they really were. She was a thin woman and sat in the high-backed chair like she was the Queen of Harmonia.

Her husband, Holton, was handsome enough. He was a man of medium stature with soft blue eyes and sandy blond hair. He often looked at Alexandra with a certain fondness in his eyes. He was always a little kinder to her when he spoke; he had always allowed her a little more freedom than the rest.

Their daughter, Amelia, was quite pretty. Her bright blond hair was straight and fell just above her shoulders, her eyes, though cold and ice blue, were not unattractive. She viewed Alexandra as one would view a piece of clothing. To be used and then tossed away when it was worn and old.

But, Alexandra knew the truth. She knew that the Harmonian official who had raped her mother had been the very man that sat at the table with his wife and child now. Had anyone ever told her that? No, but she knew. She had always known.

Alexandra looked little like him though. Her hair was shiny black; her complexion was creamy tan. At twenty she was quite the looker with beauty and curves that couldn't be hidden by the dull garments that slaves were assigned to wear. Holton had been approached several times by men and women who wanted to purchase Alexandra from him. He would never allow it. The one thing that she did share with Holton was his beautiful blue eyes. Alexandra looked more like her dead mother than her unofficial father.

"Yes, milady." Alexandra said softly and set the serving platter down on the table. "Will there be anything else?"

"Don't speak to us unless you are spoken to, slave. How many times must we tell you?" Adela said, losing patience.

Alexandra quirked an eyebrow but held her tongue. It was getting harder and harder to still her words these days.

"Go away, your sight sickens me to the very core. Sometimes I wonder why they allow these third classes to be our slaves. If you ask me, they should all be killed at birth; every last one of them." Adela said as she took one of the sandwiches from the silver tray. "Go." She waved a hand and dismissed Alexandra.

"It's a good thing they don't ask you." Alexandra said under her breath as she walked away.

She walked to her meager room. It was just that; a room. There was a tiny window in the wall facing the door and underneath that was a wooden cot with a thin cloth that acted as Alexandra's only bed covering. There was no pillow and the walls were dingy gray. Some dogs slept better than she did. But, in Harmonia, a dog had more rights than a third class citizen any day.

Alexandra opened her pitiful excuse for a window and let the fresh spring air wash itself over the drab and dreary room. Unfortunately the room was still drab and dreary, but at least it smelled nice. She turned her eyes to the Great Crystal Palace that twinkled in the early afternoon sun. She didn't know why it was called the 'Crystal Palace', it wasn't crystal. It was as hard as stone could get, but it was painted very beautifully and gold did cap the many arches and torrents that surrounded the palace. The Harmonian ruler Hikusaak was said to dwell there, somewhere deep within the palace walls. He must be made of stone too, Alexandra thought. How can you base people in a class just because of how they look? She was Harmonian born; her father was an official...yet she is slave?

t was when times got hard that she wished she had her mother to talk to. Alexandra knew that her mother was watching over her, but sometimes that thought wasn't enough. Sometimes Alexandra wished that she had died with her mother. Perhaps things would have been better that way.

So much hate and suffering was in the world of Harmonia. How could anyone, let alone a ruler let his people treat each other so?

"If I had the power, I would change the rules." She said softly. " If only I had the power."

Power. It was something that was not given to third classes like her. Most slaves didn't get to venture further than the doorway in their homes, much less the Crystal Palace or outside of Crystal Valley for that matter.

"Planning on escaping were you?" Alexandra turned to the door just in time to see Adela locking it and slipping the key into her pocket. She had a wicked look on her face. There was a mad glint in her eye.

"Milady-?"

"Oh no, Alexandra. I don't blame you." She smiled. Alexandra became uneasy. Something wasn't right. "If I were a slave I suppose I would rather die than serve others." Alexandra stepped off of her bed and pressed her back against the cold hard stone. "But then again, I guess it's better that they don't ask me, don't you agree?"

Alexandra's eyes widened.

"Isn't that what you said?" Adela smiled again and reached in her pocket. Her slim white hand pulled out a long coiled rope. Only when it was uncoiled it was revealed to be a whip. "I'm sure that's what I heard you say."

"No, milady-I," Adela snapped the whip. She turned and unlocked the door and motioned for something. Two slave men came in. Adela locked the door behind them again. Alexandra looked from one man to the other. They both knew her and she knew them, but they had to follow orders, it was a slave's duty, after all.

"Vassalay? Gin? -" Alexandra pleaded as they each took an arm and held her, firm.

"Alexandra, please...don't struggle." Vassalay whispered. His dark eyes held glimmers of tears in them.

"It'll be over soon." Gin said softly and squeezed her arm a little harder for support. "Just lean against us, it'll soften the blows a bit."

"Take off that bodice, slave." Adela said softly. She was going to enjoy this. Alexandra could see it in her eyes. Alexandra had never been whipped before. She had been slapped, starved, spit upon and confined, but never whipped. She didn't think that Holton would allow it. Until now. " Take it OFF!" Adela snapped the whip for emphasis.

Shaking, Alexandra undid the straps to her slave garments and disrobed shamefully. She tried to cover herself but Vassalay and Gin held her firm. Their eyes however did not wonder. They were truly good men, just forced to do something wrong.

"Turn around." Adela commanded. Alexandra turned and once again was facing the window. Vassalay and Gin took her arms. She prepared herself for the first blow of the whip. "I will finally be rid of you Alexandra. Finally, I will be rid of the constant reminder of my husband's' mistake. Finally I will be rid of the constant reminder of that...that barbarian woman. Finally filth like you shall return to the earth from which you came."

Alexandra finally understood what Adela meant to do. She meant to kill Alexandra.

The first blow was dealt and it was almost too much but she bit her lips and held in the scream. Blow after blow, sting after sting was becoming exceptionally difficult to hide.

"Stop...please...no more..." she cried out in agony. She leaned against Vassalay and Gin, but it did little to soften the blows.

Alexandra gazed out of the window...something...something was pulling her vision to the window. A young man stood outside looking up at her. His light brown hair was blowing in the wind, his crystal clear green eyes staring at her coldly. There was something about this young man that caused Alexandra to take a certain comfort in him.

Suddenly, the man disappeared and with it Alexandra's resolve. She cried out as the whip hit the already broken skin again and again.

"Adela!" there was pounding at the door. "ADELA! That's enough! Do not kill the child! She is an innocent!" It was Holton screaming for his wife to stop the senseless whipping. "She has committed no crime!" he was sobbing now.

Adela did not stop, if anything she speed up.

"Lady Adela- please-"Vassalay pleaded with Adela loosening his grip on Alexandra's arm ever so slightly.

"You dare to try and stop me?" Adela screamed. "You hold her arm lest you be punished as well."

Vassalay paled slightly but held Alexandra's arms still.

Alexandra was near blackout from the pain. She felt the blood pouring out of her back and dripping onto the floor. Gin and Vassalay were covered with faint sprays of her blood.

Where is the power when I need it? Was all she could think.

_**So, it is power that you seek? **_

The voice pierced through the pain, making her momentarily forget about the brutality that her body was receiving. Perhaps she had blacked out, for Alexandra was seeing things. The pain was gone and Alexandra saw herself in her mind's eye. There she stood in a dark space. There was no light, no sound.

Alexandra stepped forward garbed in a simple white dress. Before her stood a statue of a woman. The statue was simple, plain, but embedded in its forehead was what appeared to be a triple moon; a full moon in the middle and a crescent moon on either side.

_**If you were granted this power that you seek, what would you do with it? **_

Alexandra didn't know where the voice was coming from, but she didn't hesitate to answer it.

"I would use it to stop the wrongful suffering of those around me. I would use it to-" she paused for a moment. "-to set things right."

_**And how would you decide what is right?**_ Alexandra hesitated further. Finally she found the answer.

"I would look into my heart. My heart will tell me what's right."

_**So, you would trust your heart, human?**_

"Yes, my heart would never fail me." Alexandra said with a newfound resolve.

_**Very well then, you shall have the power that you seek. I will allow you to use me as you would see... to set things "right". Hold your head high Alexandra of Harmonia.**_

Alexandra held her head high. Suddenly a beam of light shot out from the engraving in the statue onto her forehead. There was a brief stab of pain as the engraving of the triple moon disappeared. When next it appeared it was embedded in Alexandra's own skin.

_**You are now the vassal in which I have lent my power. I am called The Goddess Rune. Use the power I grant you well, Alexandra of Harmonia, for I will always be with you.**_

Another crack of the whip brought her back to reality, but now she was filled with the hum of a new power.

Alexandra wrenched her arm out of Vassalay and Gin's hands.

"What are you doing slave? Take your punishment, have some speck of respect for those who have done so much for you."

"No." Alexandra said softly. An unknown wind picked up, lifting Alexandra gently from the ground. Her eyes closed as her hair came undone and floated about her head, surrounding her like a dark halo. The triple moons embedded in her forehead glowed with a bright light.

"For too long have I been oppressed by you and yours." She spoke again, eyes still closed.

"What is this? I demand that you stop this-this...debacle of sorcery!" Adela said nervously, her voice trembling slightly.

When Alexandra spoke again, her voice was not her own.

"You do not command me anymore!" Alexandra opened her eyes,no longer the soft blue that they usually were, but black; powerful.

"I command myself," the voice coming from Alexandra's body said. Adela crouched against the wall, the whip at her feet. The wind picked up, heavier this time.

"Now feel the power of the Dark Side of the **MOON**!" The room was plunged into blackness with only Alexandra's eyes illuminated by the power of the rune.

Alexandra pointed at Adela as a ball of energy built up in her fist. As she prepared to hurl the energy ball; the Dark Side of the Moon another, unknown wind picked up. A form materialized in front of Adela.

"True Rune of the Wind! Shield us!" Alexandra unleashed the power and it hit Adela and the form. For a moment the energy surrounded the two figures, threatening to crush them by the immense weight of the Goddess Rune's power, but then...

A light sprang from the figure right hand, protecting him. Alexandra's eyes returned to their normal state and she landed on the floor roughly, the sting of her injuries back in full force.

"Who-who are you?" she asked to the figure. When her eyes finally focused, she saw that the figure was the young man who had been staring at her through the window.

"I am Luc." His eyes swept over Alexandra for a moment before coming to rest on her forehead. "So, the rune has finally chosen a new bearer." He chuckled slightly. He turned to Vassalay and Gin. "Clothe her, I will be taking her away from here."

"But-" Vassalay protested. The man called Luc turned to Vassalay.

"Not to worry slave, I have authority over even your masters." He turned to the form of Adela. Her skin was blackened, smoke rose from her slack opened mouth and from her eyes which were grotesquely rolled up in her skull. Luc shook his head and turned back to Alexandra who was being clothed as gently as possible by the two slaves.

"Now, what do I do with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Suikoden. They belong to

Konami. Alexandra and her rune, however, belong to me.

The Priestess of Harmonia

Chapter Two

Alexandra jerked awake and blinked rapidly. For a moment she thought she'd dreamed the murder of her master.

"It wasn't a dream..if that's what you were thinking."

She turned her head towards the voice and saw the young man with his startling green eyes. Her hand shot to her forehead and she felt the beginnings of the crescent shaped scar that had been seared there. Not a dream. She sat up and finally grasped where she was. The inside of the carriage was dark, heavy curtains of some sort of blue material hung in the window, sealing out the sunlight.

"I'm going to take you to the Circle Palace." the young man said lazily. He stretched his long legs, clad in white loose fitting pants, out. A leather booted foot grazed Alexandra's naked toe. She drew her foot back quickly and waited for the consequence of touching a first-class citizen.

Luc laughed at her reaction.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said almost gently. "I'm a little in awe of you actually." His eyes swung towards the rune embedded in her forehead. "That's a powerful rune you have in your possession. You must be taught how to properly wield it."

"You speak as if I will be trained for battle." Alexandra said as her body eased. She let her bare foot relax and rest on the carpeted floor of the carriage.

"In a way you will be." Luc said simply, leaning against the plush seating. "Should Harmonia be invaded you may be called upon to defend the country with the power of the rune."

"Me? Defend Harmonia?" Now it was she who laughed. "I don't think Harmonia would like to be defended by third class scum such as myself."

"Actually Harmonia is defended by third class citizen such as you were...but, you're a First-Class citizen now."

"Wh...what?"

Luc leaned forward, hands folded underneath his chin, elbows resting on his knees. For a moment he looked like a young boy, all points and angles and no older than the girl who sat opposite him.

"You are now a First-Class citizen." Luc said again, slower this time. "Once that rune bound to you, you became one of the more important citizens of Harmonia."

She said nothing for quite some time. Her eyes became void of all feeling as she turned her thoughts inward.

Luc gave her all the time she needed to process the information. He wondered what she would do with her new found citizenship. She had been a slave all her life after all. His lips twisted into a slight smile as he pulled back one of the curtains with a well tapered finger. Oh, the irony of it all, he chuckled at the thought. Here was a girl who was denied simple rights from the country she was born in. His eyes shifted to her. The slit of sunshine from the parted curtain had stretched across the floor and illuminated a part of the corner the girl occupied. He followed the shaft of light as it travelled up her neck, along her jaw and to her blue eyes. She looked at him then and though she held his gaze for a few seconds longer, she still had to break away.

Alexandra looked down and laugh awkwardly, tucking a raven curl behind her ear.

"I've never been able to do that before." she said humorously.

"I suspect you'll be encountering a few more of those moments in the near future." He returned his gaze to the world outside the carriage.

Early morning in the Crystal Valley, the sight of it sickened him. He'd not so much as thought of the land he'd been born in since he was freed by the Lady Leknaat. The land that had such a personal interest in the extraordinary boy at first.

Luc had been born with a true rune. Things like that never occurred in all of recorded history. Runes always chose their bearers such as the one that had chosen the ragged girl across from him. Unlike the girl, Luc had been chosen upon conception. There had only been one other in the known world to have been born with a True Rune and that was his brother, Sasarai.

Still, Leknaat had sent him to this wretched place with a mission and he had to comply. Such things were necessary when you served the strongest seer in the land. The fact that he'd stumbled across a find so rare...he wondered if Leknaat had foreseen the events unfold.

Maybe he'd been sent to free two souls, not just one.

"So...what's in the Circle Palace?"

"More like who." he let the curtain fall back, plunging the carriage into its previously darkened atmosphere. "Very important people reside there, decisions are made there that affect entire regions of the world."

"Decisions such as?"

She was a smart girl, Luc noted privately. It would be interesting to see how she developed from here.

He shrugged a shoulder with the ease of supreme uncaring.

"Politics, things to do with The Howling Voice Guild. War. Citizenship, laws, what have you."

She nodded her head slowly.

"..But why am I going there?"

Luc sighed.

"Truth is, I don't know where else to take you. Leknaat didn't warn me about this." he said absently. "I'm on my way to the Circle Palace so it seems to be the most logical place for you."

"Oh...I see." she said simply. She looked down for a moment then back up. "Well. I don't want to go."

"I would love to indulge you sweetheart, but you must. A murders been committed and a slave matching your description is missing. I only know of one person who can help you. I've just got to get to him in time."

"I thought I was a First-Class citizen now?" she said, eyes wide with betrayal.

"You are, but that doesn't exempt you from being charged with murder."'

Her face flushed with realization. He could see the thoughts coming together under that cloak of dark hair.

"I didn't mean to kill her." she reminded him stiffly. "I didn't know what I was doing, the rune-"

"Ah, yes, the rune." He folded his arms across his slight chest. "You have something to barter with Alexandra. Use it wisely."

"What does that mean?" she asked, her brows furrowed in confusion. Luc thought she looked exceptionally lovely. Then he wondered why he'd thought that. He realized that he was coming under the effects of the Goddess Runes lulling power. Gradual exposure to the bearer of the rune made them more appealing to anyone present. "Do you mean I'm on my own?" Her voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"You'll do just fine." Luc said smoothly. "You'll soon discover your strengths."

Suddenly the carriage lurched and Alexandra was slung directly into Luc. Luc uncrossed his arms and reflectively closed them after she came to rest hard against him. The wind was knocked out of him. The carriage jerked once more sending them tumbling to the cabin floor.

Alexandra winced as she landed on her back and as Luc landed on her.

Luc pushed his upper weight off of her. Her eyes were closed but the lids were fluttering.

"Ow...I am so tired of hurting!" she gasped. Some of the welts on her back had split. Luc could smell the metallic twang of blood. Warmth spread through his belly at the closeness of their runes and for a moment their interconnected lives flashed before him. He rose quickly, slightly embarrassed. He gave her one last glance before throwing the door to the carriage open furiously.

Alexandra squinted from the bright light that now filled the cabin. She rubbed her head and felt herself wince slightly as she found the sore spot. She could hear Luc yelling. Something had to have happened, but she didn't care. She saw an open door. She collected herself quickly, her clothes were ill fitting. Come to think of it...that was morning sunlight...how long had she been out?

How much could she actually trust Luc? She wasn't quite sure, but it seemed to her that he'd accidentally freed her.

The moon becomes invisible in the sun's bright light...use me and I will help you escape.

The Rune spoke to her, though it was her own voice she heard. For the first time she found the connection of what it meant to wield a True Rune. Your many selves; past, present and future were always connected. She WAS the rune.

Alexandra closed her eyes and focused her energy to the Rune. A few easy breaths in and out and...she was still visible. She rolled her eyes in exasperation and decided she didn't have time to figure out how to use the Rune now.

Alexandra made for the door just as Luc headed back in. They both stopped. Alexandra felt her eyes widen. She froze.

Luc's brows furrowed in confusion. He peered in closer, Alexandra took a step back. Luc's eyes shot frantically inside the carriage and withdrawing from the carriage door began to frantically searched around outside.

He hadn't seen her. Knowing this, she bolted. She shot out of the carriage, landing roughly on the cobble stoned street. Luc's head shot towards the spot she'd landed, but she'd already recovered and slipped behind him. Alexandra leaned in for the briefest of moments.

"Thank you." she whispered and quickly slipped away from the carriage. She found her way to a narrow alley off the street they'd been on and she was gone.

Luc jumped at her voice.

"No-" the word escaped from his lips like a lover's sigh. So much potential...now lost to the wind.

For a moment he'd dare to dream, to think that perhaps he'd found something...someone of interest. Still, their paths would cross again and through his Rune he knew she'd be a much changed woman. It would be too late then. It saddened him somehow. Still, there was a mission to be done.

Alexandra had no idea where she was going. She just kept hurriedly slipping through narrow alleys for as long as they allowed. One would split off and another would spring before her.

For countless minutes she slinked along until she suddenly felt...different.

The last alley she'd run down had let out on the outskirts of a field. A white field fence stretched out for a fair amount of length. Her eyes followed the short parameter to a grand home that sat atop a gentle hill. The lawns around the home were beautifully manicured. She hopped the fence and made her way up the lawn. She had a plan.

The washerwoman spotted her first. She watched the girl stride up the hill, pulling at her ill fitting clothes all along. Straightening her aching back, she wiped her hands on the damp apron she donned and pushed her sweaty hair back from her eyes.

"You lost?" she asked as the girl approached.

The girl nodded and looked down. She had the air of a servant so the elderly woman assumed she was a newcomer to the Bishop's Manor. She sighed and wondered why no one bothered to tell her about new arrivals.

"Well, let's hop to it. What's your name child?"

"Al-" she paused for the briefest of moments. "-Selena."

"Well, come Selena, let me get you some proper clothes and find you a chore."

Alexandra let the old lady take her hand and lead her into the Manor. It was well kept and gleamed with the air of supreme aristocracy. She hadn't much time to look as the woman (her name was Ada) had hurriedly led her up a narrow staircase and into a small room. Ada studied the girl for a moment then pulled out a pair of soft leather short boots, a simple white dress with a green and black bodice, a snow white apron and pins to hold her hair. Ada handed the uniform to the girl.

"Go on, put them on."

"Now?"

"Yes, you can turn around, just hurry." Ada mumbled about it not being her job to show new property around.

Alexandra turned around and pulled the loose garment off of her. It slipped to the floor and she heard Ada take a sharp intake of breath.

"Gods, child!" the older woman said. "I don't know where you came from but you I assure you you'll not feel the sting of a whip ever here."

Once dressed, the woman led her quickly down the stairs and through a huge kitchen with boiling pots and cut vegetables. The smells were pungent and likable, but before she could start to savor anything she was pulled from that room and through small hallway. There was another door and then she was in the main part of the house.

The change was immediate. The walls were adorned with rich paintings and wall hangings. The floors shone with the highest quality polish of well tended wood. Ada stopped for a moment and pulled her off into a room tucked to the right. It was a banquet room full of silver. Alexandra's eyes widened, she couldn't have asked for a better job. A few pieces of the silver utensils that was neatly laid next to the saucers and crystal goblets would pay her fare out of the city easily.

"You'll find polishing rags in the closet at the far end of the room. Polish it thoroughly, the Bishop has frequent guest. I'll find the servant coordinator and have her get you properly settled in."

Ada took off without a second look. Alexandra watched her go back down the hall and heard the soft whoosh as the servant door opened then closed.

She was curious about the owner of the Manor. A first class citizen for sure, she thought. He's a Bishop! Which meant he had money. Maybe she wouldn't have to resort to stealing silverware then trying to sell it off. Chances are there was a fair amount of coinage in the very home.

Alexandra made her way down the hall, falling into her servant habit of holding her head down, eyes downcast and hands clasped at her lap. She heard footsteps behind her and a sense shot through her. A shiver, a perceptive unknown knowledge and recognition of another True Rune.

A strong hand gripped her upper arm and she was whirled around to stare into the face of her warden's grip.

"Luc..?" she breathed, confused. "..but how?"

"Who are you?" Luc said.

Or the man who looked like Luc said. Once he spoke it became clear that he wasn't Luc. Luc and the stranger were the same height and weight, they both had wheat colored hair and extraordinary green eyes, but this man was far, far different. He stood straight, like an arrow. His shoulders were square and his eyes shone with serious ambition. Those green eyes focused on the scar on her forehead almost at once.

"I...I'm a servant here-"

"No you're not." He interjected. "You have a True Rune. I would have remembered acquiring

you."

"If you're not Luc, who are you?" Alexandra questioned.

"Luc?" he asked. His eyes darted to the side for a moment, then came back to rest on her Rune.

"Did he send you?"

"Well...not exactly?"

"What do you mean not exactly?" The hand gripped her arm tighter. It was starting to hurt. Whoever he was he certainly was not as polite as Luc had been.

"I don't know!" Alexandra said defensively. She tried to wrench her arm out of the strangers grasp but his grip was iron. "He stumbled upon me. I think he accidentally freed me."

"So you ARE a slave?"

"Was." she corrected him quickly. "My owner met...an unfortunate end." with her free hand she tapped her forehead. "I don't know how to control it. Luc was going to take me to...well someplace I didn't want to go."

Sasarai looked at her thoughtfully but did not release his hold on her arm. He didn't know what it was about this woman but somehow she had managed to get her hands on a True Rune and it had bonded to her. He should have had her arrested, thrown out. At least taken before the Council and have the Rune ripped from her by force.

Still holding fast to her arm he forced her against the wall, standing over her and looking down at her sternly.

"How did you obtain that Rune? Did you steal it?"

"What? No!" Her blue eyes clouded with anger at his accusation. "I'm no magic user and have no idea how to use a Rune. How can I steal something I know nothing about?"

"You could be working for someone on the outside. An enemy of Harmonia." Sasarai lowered his head to hers, their foreheads almost touching. "Who are you working for? The Grasslands? You have their coloring and their hair." His unoccupied hand lifted a siken sable wave from Alexandra's shoulders.

Alexandra jerked her head to the side, away from Sasarai's touch. He was disturbingly close to her, their bodies almost touching intimately.

"I'm** NOT **working for anyone. I was born here, raised here,** ENSLAVED **here! My mother was from the grasslands and my father was my slave owner!" Alexandra's voice rose slightly and before she could stop them, tears welled and slipped over her lids. "My father's wife was whipping me to death when...this woman spoke to me and granted me with this. She called herself the Goddess Rune and told me to use her. So I used her, I used her power to save my **LIFE!"**

Sasarai's eyes softened. She was a slave and she was telling the truth. He sensed through their Runes that she was scared for her life. She was scared that she would meet the same fate as her mother whom Sasarai somehow knew had died.

He released her arm and backed away from her.

"Come with me," he strode through a door and down the hall not looking back to see if she followed suit.


End file.
